Call of Duty Fan Fiction:Rules
Welcome to the Call of Duty Fanfiction Wiki! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork in the world of Call of Duty! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki. However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Regulations 0. Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. The sysops, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that don't have fun. Note: That last part is a joke. 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Call of Duty games are rated "M" for mature, 17+, but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand, fellow CoD fan. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . We can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - No sexuality or lasciviousness allowed. Things acceptable for common usage in normal society are acceptable. For further information, ask the aforementioned admins. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my Fanfiction" on the page. Furthermore, you cannot use other people's work without their permission. 3. Fiction should be Call of Duty related. This is Call of Duty Fan Fiction, after all. Just try to connect your articles with Call of Duty in some way. 4. No direct contradictions of definitively established canon. For example: Captain Price can't secretly be a Russian spy born on Mars, or Statlin can't fight alongside Price in WWII. Canonical violations will not be allowed, including "god-modding" and overpowering characters or technology. In the event that rule 4 is broken, articles are to be marked with the NotCanonFriendly template. If no changes are made after at least a month, the wiki shall be moved to a user namespace page. 5. You may expand on the Call of Duty universe, as long as you start in it. For example, you can start in WWII and end in the Korean War, but can't start in the Korean War and end in the Vietnam War. This applies to the CoD4 as well. :5.1 - You cannot go past the year 2100 in your timeline. Guidelines Those are all the hard-laid restrictions. What follows are guidelines that should be followed. G1. Please use proper spelling and grammar. However, both the British and American spellings of words, like "armour" and "armor", are definitely permitted. Note: British spellings are encouraged. G2. "Call of Duty Fan Fiction:" at the beginning of titles are reserved for special Wiki pages only, and not for 'normal' Fanon. "Call of Duty Fan Fiction: XXX" typically refers to a special project. However, using "Call of Duty:" at the beginning of titles is perfectly fine (e.g. Call of Duty: Under Fire). Report Rule Breakers Use this template to report Not Canon Friendliness: ''